<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marichat one shots by DrDoots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768887">Marichat one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDoots/pseuds/DrDoots'>DrDoots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, F/M, Interconnected oneshots, Marichat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDoots/pseuds/DrDoots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I just really love marichat ok. And I wanted somewhere that I could put all my marichat needs. So these are all in the same universe but it's not chronological necessarily, though some of it can be???? I'M SORRY IT'S JUST GONNA HAPPEN AS IT COMES TO ME. So at this point, chat noir has been visiting Marinette for a while now and they've become quite close. And then one night they kiss to the surprise of them both and then everything I want happens lol. This takes place the day after their first kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marichat one shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien was starting to get really worried. Marinette had looked worn out when she got to school and as the day went on the wild look of panic in her eyes just seemed to get worse. And he knew he was the cause even if she didn't.</p><p>
  <span>Guilt had been gnawing at the back of his brain since he left Marinette's room last night. How could he have let that happen?? He hadn't gotten any sleep. He was pacing for hours, trying to figure out what could have possibly possessed him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> his friend. And being around her now so soon after it had happened only made him dwell even more intensely than he already was. He found himself staring at her more than once today. He hoped no one noticed. (Everyone noticed).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien tried making a mental list of all the reasons he may have done...that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok let's start with the obvious. Am I attracted to her? Well, of course I am. Mari is gorgeous I'm not stupid. But she's just a friend! I can be attracted to my friends...right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He chanced another glance at the girl in question. Thankfully, Nino was talking to him about something and that gave him an excuse to turn in his chair enough to do so. Her head was in her hands, much as it had been all day, and she heaved a big sigh. She rubbed her face and blearily looked up, her eyes unfocused, clearly lost to some inner thoughts. Her hair was a mess. She had tried for her signature pigtails but had been nervously rubbing her hands through her hair all morning and had all but taken them down again. She had dark circles under her eyes, same as his he was sure, and her cheeks were a little flushed. Startled, Adrien noticed that the flush was deepening. Unconsciously, he turned more obviously to her. Then she was softly touching her lips and to Adrien's overwhelming delight he realized she was thinking about him. Chat Noir. She was thinking about kissing Chat Noir. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Chat Noir and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she had kissed the night before. It was his hair that those delicate fingers carded though. His breath quickened and he knew he had to stop thinking about it before he combusted. With tremendous effort Adrien finally marshalled his thoughts together. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok, focus. What was I doing? Right! I'm DEFINITELY attracted-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh crap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien took complete leave of his senses and Chat Noir was left to fill the void.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What're you thinking about, Marinette?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was low and he took his time saying her name. He was leaning on her desk now and just a little too close to her face to be considered just friendly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette jumped and stared wide eyed and confused at this interruption to her reverie. Her mouth was slightly open in surprise and Adrien felt a grin spread across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever it is, it must have been pretty good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him, aghast, for a long moment before she was able to voice anything. Adrien preened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-w-what?! I wasn't! There wasn't anything on my lipsMIND! There wasn't anything on my mind! HA HA HA! I HAVE TO GO."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before Adrien could say or do anything else Marinette bolted from the room. Her panicked response and quick departure jolted Adrien back to reality and he realized what he had done. The guilt from before came surging back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot! What were you thinking?! Marinette was finally starting to warm up around </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adrien </span>
  <em>
    <span>and now you've gone and blown that too!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude!! What the heck was that?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien nearly jumped out of his skin. He had completely forgotten that Nino was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there </span>
  </em>
  <span>the entire time. Adrien groaned and thunked his head on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bro, you are so lucky Alya didn't see that. She's already wound up enough as it is with you staring at Mari all day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! I haven't been staring all day!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino gave him a flat look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... she's not here now so </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm not staring at this moment…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon dude. Did something happen between you two? She's been looking a little...manic today."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crapcrapcrap CRAP!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no! When would we have been able to have anything happen between us anyway?? It's not like Marinette likes hanging out with me unless you or Alya are with us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said this mostly as a way to deflect Nino, but a part of him was a little stung at the truth of his own words. What was it about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien </span>
  </em>
  <span>that made Marinette so uncomfortable to be around anyway? He'd always been tempted to try and find out as Chat but he didn't want to take advantage of his friendship with Marinette like that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But then you went and KISSED HER so maybe you don't care about taking advantage of her as much as you thought you did. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had to stop that train of thought before he started spiralling. He could do that later in the privacy of his own home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino had gone stiff at Adrien's comment, but lost to his thoughts as he was, Adrien didn't notice. Nino coughed and tried not to give too much away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't say she doesn't like hanging out with you by herself. It's more like she'd explode if she did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien was confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, nevermind. So anyway, if nothing happened between you two then what the heck was that? That was very...flirty. And close. Are you trying to kill her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about??? I wasn't trying to do anything. I don't know what came over me. She just looked so...cute? I don't know!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino let out a big breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FINALLY. So you figured out you're into our good friend Marinette. You gonna ask her out? Though you may need to wait until she's done freaking about whatever it is that has her stressed. She'd probably keel over if you asked her now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien spluttered, at a complete loss for words. He had no idea how to respond to any of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask her out?? Why would I do that?! I just wanted to know what she was thinking! She's my friend!" </span>
  <em>
    <span>That I kissed while in a leather catsuit and a mask. UGH! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adrien ran his hands through his hair in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino chuckled and decided not to press the issue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you say man. You ready to go? We're gonna be late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien reluctantly agreed not quite ready to be close to Marinette again. Maybe he should go talk to her at lunch? He could use his blunder from before as an excuse to talk to her and apologize. And then maybe pick her brain about what was bothering her. Even though he already knew.</span>
</p><p>-------</p><p>Adrien felt like a coward. He was determined to approach Marinette and apologize for the way he acted that morning but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Any time he caught her eye she looked like a wild animal poised for flight. So he left her alone and instead decided to go and see her that night behind the safety of a black mask.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>